


Long Hard Times to Come

by ashtraythief



Series: Hard Times 'verse [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Prison, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Minor Violence, Prison Sex, Rough Sex, bottom!Jensen, slight (verbal) Feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared thinks he's looking at a dreary, boring time in Kentucky's finest lodging for convicted criminals, but then he sees <i>him</i> and everything changes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Hard Times to Come

**Author's Note:**

> Written for June's [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://smpc.livejournal.com/)**smpc** entry.

It was supposed to be an easy job.

Take a plane to Lexington, Kentucky, rent a car at the airport, take a drive out into the coal country and have a nice little chat with Michael 'crazy eyes' Rosenbaum. Yeah, it hadn't really worked out like that.

Oh sure, Jared had gotten on the plane, rented the car and driven out to the middle of fucking nowhere and had hunted down Rosenbaum. Only he'd been talking to a bunch of rednecks and just when Jared kindly asked them to leave, someone had opened fire on them.

Three empty magazines, a flesh wound, several nights in lockup and the worst trial in history in front of a hard-ass judge who hated the mob in general and Texans in particular later and Jared was sentenced to eight years, three months (five with good behavior) even though Jim had sent his best lawyer. But the Law tended to take it personally when you shot up one of their own. At least Rosenbaum had died in the crossfire, so Jared didn’t have to leave his last job unfinished.

Well, he always knew that sooner or later he’d be back behind bars, it was just a working hazard for someone with a hands-on job like him. He just hadn’t thought he’d do his time in fucking _Kentucky_.

 

The prison works like any other; give up your clothes and your valuables, spread your legs and bend over for the body cavity search, dress in the peel (the ugly orange jumpsuit they pass off as clothing), get a towel and some toilet paper and then off to your cell.

The guards leading him to his new lodging are talking about the latest football scores and the convicts they pass watch him, but are unusually quiet.

Jared gets it. He is new, an out-of-towner, and they want to get a feel for who he is, before they make contact. A wrong word to someone in this place and you might find yourself with a shiv in your neck only a couple of hours later. Unsurprisingly, inhibitions to kill someone are rather low when you are sentenced to several lifetimes in prison anyway.

 

When they reach his cell, the door is already open and someone is lounging on the lower bunk. Well, that won’t work.

“Hey Murray,” guard number one yells. “Get your lazy ass up and greet your new roomie.”

The guards laugh and walk away and Jared is left to watch a blond, thin guy slowly get out of the bed.

“Well, aren’t you a tall one,” he says and the familiarity Jared felt at first sight turns into recognition.

He feels himself grinning as he steps forward and stretches out his hand. “Holy shit, Chad! Never thought I’d see you again, Kentucky the least of all places.”

Chad’s eyes widen, but he shakes Jared’s hand, before leaning in to give him a manly half-hug. “Jay, my man! Look at you, didn’t think you could get any taller.”

Jared laughs. He's probably gotten another two inches since the last time he's seen Chad.

“Yeah, well, it’s not a bad thing.”

Chad's assessing gaze sweeps over Jared's body. “Nope, not at all. Glad to have you here, man. This is gonna be fun. How long did you get?”

They spend the next hour catching up. Chad has gotten up to all kinds of craziness since their shared stint in juvie over fifteen years ago, and Jared is not surprised.

When he asks Chad how it is going for him, if he needs protection – he's a real pretty guy after all – Chad just grins. “I'm good.”

Jared raises his eyebrows. Back in juvie he'd held a protecting hand over Chad. A lot of guys had wanted to get a piece off that ass, but Jared had made them back off. Not that Jared wanted Chad, because he knew Chad, and he wasn’t touching him with a ten foot pole, but it was always good to have someone like Chad owe him.

“Dude, they think I’m crazy,” Chad tells him, glee in his voice.

Jared snorts. “You are.”

“Yeah, but they think I'm so crazy that I blew up a retirement home because I didn't wanna pay for my Granny's stay anymore.”

And Jared isn't sure he hadn't.

 

At lunch Chad points out the important players and offers to introduce Jared. Jared nods, but he'll wait until after dinner. No need to come off as scared or needy. Just because he doesn't have local support doesn't mean he can't hold his own.

They get their food – Jared thinks it's probably supposed to be fried chicken and mashed potatoes with something that could be peas – and sit down at the end of a long table. They get some curious looks, but the other guys give them a wide berth.

Just when Jared is about to take his first bite, a hand suddenly enters his range of vision.

“Hey. You’re not gonna eat that, are you?”

Jared grabs the hand before it can wrap around his bread bun and looks up to see a guy with slicked back hair. His face looks like a bulldog and he’s tall and bulky. His eyes narrow at Jared now.

“Actually I am,” Jared says calmly. In prison people develop a sixth sense for situations like this and within seconds the whole dining hall goes quiet.

Bulldog jerks his hand back. “You listen to me bumpkin, you...”

Bulldog trails off when Jared stands up to his full height and squares his shoulders. Very deliberately he pushes the sleeves of his jumpsuit up and flexes the muscles in his underarms. The tattooed deck of cards with the bloody-grinned joker sliding out dances over his skin and bulldog’s eyes widen for a second before he gets himself under control.

He lets out a short laugh. “Well, aren’t you a tall one. Anyway, no harm, no foul man, just a little joke to greet our new guests.”

Jared gives him a condescending smile, the one that says I’ll-pretend-to-believe-you-so-you-can-save-face-even-though-everybody-knows-exactly-what-just-happened-here.

“Of course it is.”

“Righty,” Bulldog says, “welcome the the jungle!”

Jared sits down again and after a while the clatter of cutlery and the sound of conversations picks up again.

Chad whistles lowly. “Damn. It’s gonna be fun sharing a cell with you.”

 

After lunch it's rec time and Chad introduces him to a bunch of the more important guys. According to Chad it’s been quiet ever since the three leaders of the local Dixie mafia were transferred to a federal prison and the Aryan Brotherhood took over. They run a tight ship now.

Jared declines to meet them, he isn’t a big fan of the AB and he wants to talk to his people back home first. Last he checked, relations between the Texan Mob and the Aryans were tense, to put it mildly.

So they shoot a couple of hoops without getting bothered by anyone else, but they are being watched at all times. Jared knows that by now the wires are running hot, forbidden cellphones are taken out to call contacts and figure out just exactly who he is.

To make it easier for them and to give himself some more space, he rips off the arms of his overalls. A few men pass by, looking at him out of the corner of their eyes and Jared knows that within minutes he will be identified as an enforcer for the mob. The joker and the tiger on his shoulder are kind of a dead give away.

After they’re done playing, they go over to sit on one of the benches lining the court yard.

Jared lazily scans the crowd in the yard and after a full sweep with no surprises, his eyes get stuck on the table next to them. A couple of guys are sitting on the benches, smoking and chatting. An outsider might not be able to pick up on the subtle hints, but Jared can see them immediately for what they are. Sitting only a couple of yards away from him are the local women.

He eyes them critically, trying to decide who he's gonna make a move on. None of them really catch his eye, but then again he really didn't expect to find refined beauty in the backwoods of Kentucky.

“Who's running them?” Jared asks and Chad looks over to him.

“Who? The Ladies?”

“Ladies?” Jared asks, because seriously? “Where I come from we call them bitches.”

Chad chuckles low in his throat. “I imagine that was how things used to be here as well, but then Misha and Jenny came along and, well I guess you could say they 'reformed' the whole business.”

“Huh,” is all Jared says.

Usually one of the more powerful gangs runs the trade inside and if a pretty boy wants to escape that fate, he has no other choice than to find someone strong and willing to protect him. Jared had planned on extending this courtesy to the prettiest thing in here, but it seems things work differently.

Chad gives him a knowing grin. “You wanna know the score?”

“You know I do,” Jared replies and Chad lets out a dirty laugh.

“Course. Damn horndog. Well, Jenny and Misha are the leaders of our little club over there.” Chad starts to explain. “Jenny used to ride with Spencer, the head of the local boys, but him and his buddies got transferred a couple of days ago. Jenny's been 'grieving', but the Aryans are watching them. I think they might wanna take over and I'm not sure if it's gonna fly. A couple of the girls have steady boyfriends who might be willing to stand up to those Nazi bastards. In the end, it will all depend on who Jenny decides to pick though.”

“Huh,” Jared says again. He's heard wars are being fought in prison about control of the bitches, but usually they aren’t involved in the fighting themselves, they just go to the winner.

Chad has laid down on the bench and closed his eyes, which means their conversation is over for now. Jared is still thinking about the weirdness of it all, when two of the girls get up and a guy comes into view who was hidden before.

He’s lounging on the table between the benches, stretched out and one knee propped up. Jared can see the top of his head and his face, half hanging of the table.

He needs to blink a couple of times to straighten out his thoughts, because that guy is the hottest piece of ass he has ever seen, and he’s currently making love to a cigarette.

There are no other words for how he wraps his full lips around the short stub, how he takes a strong drag, lips pursing and cheeks hollowing out, how he lets go of the cigarette, full bottom lip clinging slightly to the filter and being pulled forward until it springs back into place. How he inhales deeply with his mouth half-open in invitation, how his eyes flutter closed and Jared swears he can see long lashes resting on high cheekbones. And then that delicious mouth forms an open O and while Jared sees his cock sliding past those lips before his inner eye, the guy slowly works his jaw, expelling the smoke in small circles.

When the guy is done with his one drag and closes his mouth again, Jared is rock hard.

He doesn’t care who that guy is riding with and how things work around here, but he’s gonna have that mouth on his dick before the week is out.

And then the guy flicks the cigarette away – a naked, well-muscled arm lazily rises to the side to do so – and he gracefully rolls himself off the table.

Jared forgets all about his blowjob-fantasies because the jumpsuit is clinging to the guy’s ass like a second skin, and it’s so perfect he has to restrain himself from just going over there and fucking him over the table.

The guy stretches, and the thin, white wife-beater he’s wearing doesn’t conceal lean muscles moving across his back. He's tied the arms of his peel around his waist, but it doesn’t look bulky or unshapely, instead it’s like he’s wearing a broad orange belt low on his hips, low enough for Jared to see the dimples next to his spine.

When the guy starts turning around, Jared reminds himself not to drool. He manages, but it’s a close call.

The guy's face is pretty, _really_ pretty; huge eyes with girly-long lashes, a delicate nose and those full lips, but he’s got a jaw you could cut yourself on and there's a hardness in his eyes that makes a sharp contrast to the rest of his face. Jared didn’t think that it was possible for a guy to look that manly and that pretty all at once.

The rest of his body leaves no room for confusion though. He has broad shoulders and a narrow waist, lean muscles clearly visible through his shirt. It has a couple of holes, showing a bit of his pec and a part of his hipbone, but it’s so worn it might be see-through anyway.

In the front, the jumpsuit is bound just as snugly, no sleeves flapping around, and Jared gets a nice view of bowlegs, strong thighs and deliciously cut hips.

The guy starts talking to one of the other bitches, and even though Jared can’t make out their quiet words, he hears pretty boy's smooth and low voice.

“Of course,” Chad says, semi-amused and a bit exasperated. “You never half-ass anything.”

“What are you talking about?” Jared asks without taking his eyes of his future girl.

“I’m talking about you eying pretty Jenny over there like you’re about to eat him alive.”

Jared is not surprised that the guy is one of the leaders. Sure, most guys don't have a say in getting fucked, but the pretty ones, the really pretty ones, they're courted, instead of beaten into submission, bribed with presents instead of pressured. Of course, that's just a facade as well, it's not like they can really say no. They can just decide who is going to bone their petty ass, not if.

“You can’t just go all caveman on him you know. He’ll break your nose. If you're lucky.”

Jared gives Chad a disbelieving look.

“Well okay, he might go directly for your balls,” Chad concedes after eying Jared’s shoulders again, “but trust me, Jenny is a spitfire. And besides, I think Arno has his eyes on him.”

“Arno?” Jared asks, although he isn’t really worried about competition. He has a lot to offer, and not only strength-wise. He’s got money and connections and he knows how to please a bitch. He isn’t cruel or indifferent, and if he can believe his momma and the hookers Jim usually surrounds himself with, he’s also easy on the eyes.

“Yeah. He's the lieutenant of the AB. Nasty guy.” Chad shakes himself like a wet dog. “He’s over there, the bald, big guy with the huge Reichsadler on his back.”

Jared has no problem spotting him.

Arno is sitting at the far end of the court on a bench, lifting some weights. He’s huge, solid muscles under a flabby coat of fat. The eagle is spread over his whole back and when he finally turns around, Jared sees small, cold eyes.

“I'd say I'd win in a direct comparison, don't you think?”

Chad barks out a laugh. “Sure you would. I just don' t think he'd care much about that.”

“You don' think I could take him.”

“Oh, I know you could,” Chad says, “But you can't take the whole gang. And if the Aryans can get their hands on the ladies, they won't hesitate.”

Jared doesn't reply when he sees Arno walking across the yard, heading directly for Jenny.

He's sporting quite the belly, but his arms and shoulders are heavily muscled. The guy can probably bench press over three hundred pounds. Not that it matters, because so can Jared.

Arno reaches the women and Jared can see how they all tense when he shows up. In the time Jared checked out Arno, Jenny has sat down on a bench, leaning back against the table and legs crossed and stretched out in front of him. Of course, he looks like a pin-up model.

Even though he must know that Arno is approaching, his head is still hanging back, turned towards the sun.

Just like at lunch, the yard goes quiet. The convicts sense a confrontation and no one wants to miss it.

Jared starts to get up, but Chad pulls him back down. “Don't be stupid. If Jenny agrees and you step in, you'll die right there, right now.”

Jared clenches his teeth and sits back down. He knows that Chad is right and he hates it. The thought of that disgusting guy touching the guy Jared wants to bounce on his cock for the next eight years and three month (five with good behavior) makes him want to throw up.

He doesn’t need to worry though.

Arno steps in front of Jenny, his small mouth pulled into a leer and says, “Hey there, pretty. I was just about to head back to my cell. I think you should keep me some company.”

Jenny's eyes open enough so he can glare at Arno. “You're in my sun,” he says, his tone still calm but with a hint of annoyance.

Arno looks shocked for a second, like he can’t believe he is being turned down, in front of the whole prison no less.

“You listen to me, you little bitch-”

“I'm not your bitch!” Jenny cuts him off. “And if you seriously think I would let your disgusting paws anywhere near my body, you should get your head checked.”

Arno's fat head rears back and his tiny eyes narrow to even tinier slits. “You should really think about what you're saying, because if you don't, I'll-”

But Jared never finds out what Arno wanted to threaten Jenny with, because at that moment Jenny's hand shoots forwards and wraps around the bulge in Arno's pants. The Aryan's eyes go wide and he looks down at his crotch.

“Let's try this again, shall we?” Jenny says and his tone could freeze a burning meth lab. “You're gonna keep your hands to yourself and we won't have a problem. You touch me or any of the ladies without their permission for that matter and you'll lose some important parts of your anatomy and I don't care if I have to get out my magnifying glass to find them. Got it?”

Arno nods and then his face twists in pain when Jenny squeezes him tighter. “And tell Big Harry the same goes for him and your whole brotherhood.”

Jenny lets go as abruptly of Arno's balls as he gripped them and stands up. He shoots the Aryans at the other end of the yard a look that's half a challenge, half a warning and then links arms with the shorter guy standing next to him.

“Let's go, Limey. This place stinks.”

Together they leave, heads high and hips swinging and the rest of the bitches follow them. It isn't a retreat or a flight, it's the victorious party leaving their enemies dying in the dirt.

The reaction from the rest of the men is mixed. Predictably the Aryans look murderous, but the other convicts are either trying to hide their glee or look pissed, probably because the view just got a whole lot drearier and maybe because they were hoping for more and cheaper action if the Aryans took over.

But there are also a couple of guys who look slightly worried. It isn't obvious, but one of the reasons Jared is so good at his job is because he can read people very well. They're probably the boyfriends and since there was never a guy in prison who got his ass handed to him like Arno just did without gunning for revenge, they're all gonna be in a tight spot if the AB makes a move.

Jared follows the women with his eyes until they're back inside the building. He's still painfully hard, Jenny's little performance doing nothing to change that, if possible it turned him on even more and Jared starts to plot.

“Say Chad, who in here is the best bet to get me a phone?”

 

Dinner is another disgusting heap of unidentifiable mush. Jared will have to get his hands on some better food. First things first though.

He and Chad are just talking quietly about which guards are bribable and which ones aren’t, but should be, when someone sits down next to Jared. Right next to him actually.

He turns around and looks into bright blue eyes, lined with something dark, and mushed up brown hair.

“Hi,” the bitch whispers and bats his eyelashes. “You're new. I thought I'd come say hello.”

Jared is a bit surprised by this turn of events and shoots a questioning look at Chad, but his friend is just grinning, so this must be okay.

“How very nice of you,” Jared drawls, because his momma taught him always to be polite when meeting a lady. He's pretty sure she had something else in mind, but when in Rome... “I sure do appreciate the hospitality. And it's always nice to be greeted by a pretty face.”

The guy giggles and playfully slaps his arm. “Oh, you're such a charmer. What's your name, handsome?”

“Jared. But you, sweetheart, can call me Jay.”

The guy is still smiling at him, but there's something hard in his eyes now, a gleam that makes Jared wary. Crazy is all too prevalent in prison.

“Jared. What a pretty name. I have a dead uncle called Jared.” He leans in closer and whispers. “He touched me _down there_ so I pushed him out the window.” Then he draws back as if nothing happened and asks in a normal voice, “You have a last name to go with that?”

The hand previously resting on his shoulder is drawing patterns now, gliding lower and inconspicuously pushing to turn his lower arm around. The guy is fishing and he wants to see the rest of his tattoos up close.

Jared knows an interview when he sees one and this is as good a chance as any to make an impression. Plus, he has no doubt this guy will tell Jenny everything that happened.

So Jared turns his arms around, showing their undersides. His left arm is bare, but the right one, the one he works with, is adorned with a crooked ladder, little bones sitting one the steps; one for each person he officially killed.

“Padalecki,” he tells the guy. “Born and bred in Texas and just in town for some business, but for some reason the local law enforcement didn't take kindly to me being here. So I guess I'll be with you nice folks for a while, before I can go back home to my family.”

Jared smiles at the girl and watches his reaction. He doesn't disappoint and an understanding grin spreads over his face. “Well, welcome to Kentucky then. And if you ever get homesick, let me know.”

With a wink and another giggle the guy leaves, turning heads when he crosses the dining hall to one of the tables in the middle where all the single ladies are apparently holding court.

Jared cranes his neck and sure enough, his new friend sits down right next to Jenny and they start to whisper to each other.

“So, now you met Misha,” Chad says.

“That was Misha? The guy is crazy!”

Chad grins and nods. “He is. Batshit crazy actually and always hiding a shiv in the craziest places. And you should be flattered, he usually doesn't do the welcome thing unless he finds someone particularly interesting.”

“So that's a good thing?” Jared asks, even though there could be problems if Misha is interested and he has to turn him down. After all, hell hath no fury...

“Well, not necessarily,” Chad says. “I'll guess we'll have to wait and see.”

“Hmm. Hey, what about you though? I know you're not a big fan of dick, but since you're gonna be here for a while, you want some?”

Chad shakes his head and laughs. “Dude, no! Not even jail is gonna turn me gay. Besides, you know how many women out there have the hots for a criminal? You should read the letters I get. And man, sometimes they even send some of their panties along...” Chad trails off with a dreamy expression on his face.

Jared pulls a face before he stands up. “C'mon you pervert, let's go. We have some calls to make.”

 

The next day, Jared watches. One guy is sporting a big bruise he didn't have the night before and the little twink that sat in his lap yesterday at lunch is suspiciously absent. The girls are sitting together, but instead of talking loudly and flashing their assets, their conversation is quiet and wary.

The Aryans are busy making rounds, talking to all kinds of people.

Jared knows that they won't back down and when another guy gets beaten up in the corner of the big yard, and none of the guards do anything, he knows it’s time to act. It's too early, he isn't ready yet, but if he wants Jenny to warm his bed, he'll have to move now.

That night Chad invites a couple of guys over to their cell to play a friendly game of poker. Two of them are sporting nasty bruises and one of them is walking with a limp. They are all very interested in what Jared has to say.

Especially a slightly older guy is listening intently. The name Jeff Morgan rings a bell, but it isn't until he sees the tattoo of an eagle with four stars below it that he makes the connection with the Chicago drug runners.

“You're a long way from home.”

Jeff's eyes run over his arms. “So are you.”

Jared nods. “Travelers like us, we should stick together.”

Jeff's grin is bright in his dark beard. “We should.”

 

The next day it's Jared's first shift in the laundry. Smokes have exchanged hands earlier and one of the guys on Jared's shift is Jenny.

He watches how he effortlessly moves through the hot and humid room, loading and unloading the huge washing machines. It's seriously hot.

Jared did some covert tweaking earlier and it doesn't take long for Jenny to figure out that one of the big machines needs more detergent. He heads off to the small corridor with the supply closets and Jared follows.

The light is dim in here and it's tight, the big pipes and ventilation shafts from the laundry room running along the low ceiling. This is the old part of the prison and it's a trap if Jared has ever seen one. That Jenny walks in here without even a wary glance over his shoulder shows how truly unconcerned he is about getting attacked. Jared thinks it's high time that changes. He doesn’t want his girl to be this careless. He whistles, and Mike, one of Chad's buddies, appears next to him. Jared gives him a nod and he hangs back at the entrance of the corridor. Jared doesn't want to be concerned about getting disturbed.

When he rounds the corner, Jenny is leaning against a locker, one leg lazily popped up and twirling a broom easily in his hands.

Jared can't suppress a smile. “So you did notice me.”

Jenny snorts. “Course I did. I'm not stupid, you know.”

Jared carefully walks closer. He's seen the guy in action and a broom can do some nasty damage.

“So you know what's gonna happen now and you'll be a good little girl about it?” he asks.

Jenny's lips purse, expressing so much disdain Jared almost cringes. Almost.

“First off, you can stop with that girl crap. I'm a guy and you better remember. Also, I hear the word Jenny come over your lips once and I'll smash your teeth in. The name's Jensen and if you wanna walk out of here intact, you damn well better remember.”

“Well, look at you. All fierce, hmm?” Jared is still smiling because he loves a good challenge. He can't let his girl get away with this though.

“But here is how it's gonna go.”

Jensen raises his eyebrows in mock-expectation.

“I'm gonna keep the Aryan's off your pretty ass. You and your girls can go on doing things the way you do, with a few exceptions. You cut me in on all transactions. If a friend of mine wants some fun, one of you will oblige. If someone isn't a friend of mine, he doesn't get any fun at all. And Misha is gonna be nice to Jeff every once in a while.”

“Hm,” Jensen just says, and the amount of contempt in that little sound is surprising.

“Oh yeah. And because I'm so nice to you and protect your pretty ass you'll show your gratitude by giving me yours. Without complaint and without any fuss. In fact you'll like it and you'll scream it out so loud the whole prison is gonna hear you, got it?”

Jensen chuckles. “Those are mighty big words for one single guy. And I did my research, Jared Padalecki.”

Jensen says his name with intent and it makes Jared's spine tingle.

“What did you find out?”

“That you are a scary-ass motherfucker. A scary-ass motherfucker from _Texas_. Do you honestly think you have enough pull here?”

Jared inches closer. “Yeah, I do.”

Jensen opens his mouth for a probably very snarky reply and Jared uses that moment to rush forward and slam into him.

Jensen does react, trying to use the broom to keep Jared off, but Jared has at least thirty pounds of muscle on him and he uses his weight to slam Jensen into the locker.

Jensen's head connects with the metal doors and for a second he's dizzy. It's all Jared needs, twisting him around and pressing him face first into the large cupboard.

“Now be nice sweetheart, or I'm gonna have to get nasty.”

Jensen struggles against him and it provides for delicious friction on Jared's cock. It's already rock hard, because it has seriously been a while since it felt a warm body, and ever since Jared has seen Jensen, he's been in a state of constant arousal anyway.

“Get off of me, you fucking bastard!”

Jared just presses in closer, pushing his dick in the crack of Jensen's ass. He noses at the guy's neck and shit, how does he manage to smell so good in prison? Even though Jensen is struggling, Jared manages to get his hand around his throat and squeeze slightly.

“Listen to me sweetheart,” Jared whispers directly into Jensen's ear, applying slightly more pressure. Jensen immediately stills, breathing getting snappish.

“This is my last offer. You give me what I want in a nice way and I'll be good to you. You don't and I'll see about a cell transfer. And as soon as you share a bed with me, you'll bless the days I decide to use spit as lube.”

For a moment Jensen stays stiff, but then he nods.

“You sure?” Jared asks and in answer Jensen pushes his ass back and rubs himself against Jared's crotch.

“Ah, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Jared asks and releases his hold on Jensen's throat.

His girl sucks in a deep breath and coughs. Jared takes a step back and Jensen turns around, leaning exhausted back against the locker.

“How about you show me exactly how grateful you are now that I'm gonna be protecting your pretty little ass, Jenny?”

For a second Jensen’s eyes narrow and then he fists his hands in Jared’s jumpsuit and swirls them around, slamming Jared into the locker. Before Jared can get a good grip on his little shrew, Jensen leans in and presses his mouth against Jared’s neck. Then he slowly, carefully, almost tenderly starts to nibble on it.

Jared is so shocked by the sudden change of pace, he can't suppress a surprised moan. Jensen seems to take that as an encouragement to go on while he unbuttons Jared's suit.

Jensen is tall, at least six feet, but he still has to raise his head a bit to suck on Jared's earlobe. Jared manages to get his hands on Jensen's hips, feels strong muscles move and it's such a turn on to have this proud, strong creature bow down to him.

“That's it. Knew you could be such a good girl.”

Jensen bites down hard in his shoulder, and Jared just laughs. “Yeah, just like that sweetheart.”

Then Jensen's hand makes its way into Jared's underwear and wraps around his dick.

“Fuck, so good.” He can't help the praise from coming out, it's been too long since someone else has touched him, but Jensen seems to like it, pressing closer to Jared and mouth getting sloppier.

Jared's hands find Jensen’s ass and he starts kneading the tight muscles under his hands. Jensen moans into his skin and it makes goosebumps run down his arms. Jared manages to get one hand under the fabric of Jensen's pants and slides his fingers down his crack. His girl moans louder and presses back against Jared's finger while his hand on Jared's dick speeds up.

“Enough,” Jared pants out, because he is way too close to shooting his load. “Wanna fuck you, baby.”

“God yes,” Jensen says, voice all low and fucked out, “but first... God, I want your dick. So big, wanna suck it. Please?”

How is Jared supposed to say no?

“Yeah,” is the only reply he manages because Jensen is already licking his lips, all red and swollen from working on Jared’s neck.

And then Jensen just sinks to his knees and looks up at him through his lashes. He curls his hand around his dick again and licks over the head. Jared shudders and Jensen hums.

“So beautiful. Can't wait to get you down my throat, swallow down your come.”

Jared lets his head thump back against the locker, but he keeps his eyes on Jensen, so he doesn't miss the moment when he finally wraps his plush lips around him and just sucks him down.

It's so much better than Jared's fantasy. It's tighter and hotter, just the right pressure and the right speed and Jensen is looking up at him the whole time.

Jared is big, so Jensen wraps one hand around the base of Jared's dick, massaging it slightly and then he moves his other hand – Jared stops breathing because if Jensen is really doing what he thinks he's doing-

Jensen slides back and cool air hits Jared's dick. He licks and kisses his crown and mumbles against the sensitive skin there, soft breath gushing over spit slicked skin. Jared watches almost in a trance when Jensen first sucks on his own fingers and then half raises up on his knees and slides his own hand over his ass.

“God, your dick is so amazing, so thick and long.” He tongues Jared's slit and a finger disappears into Jensen's hole.

“Can't wait for you to fuck me, gonna feel so good.” He starts pumping his finger in and out and sucks hard on Jared's dick.

“Gonna ride you so hard, make you crazy.” Two fingers in his ass now and tongue pressed to the underside of the head.

“Until you just fuck me through the mattress.” Three fingers, an obscene moan and then Jared's dick is sucked down his throat in its entire length.

He can feel his orgasm at the base of his spine, feels his balls drawing up and the pressure building and Jensen is swallowing around him, still looking at him with those wide, lust-darkened eyes, and Jared can't think of a single reason why he shouldn't come down Jensen's throat right the fuck now.

Jensen hums and the vibrations along his dick are the last straw. Jared's orgasm rushes through him, and he comes in long spurts the same moment cold air hits his dick. Confused he manages to look down and sees Jensen pull back and away, getting to his feet even as Jared is still caught in the thick haze of pleasure and his come hits the floor.

Then Jensen leans in, kisses Jared on the cheek, before nosing his way to his ear. He can feel Jensen’s hand wrap around his sensitive dick and squeeze. Shit.

“It's always the same with you guys. Think you can intimidate us, control us and still have us worship your cocks. Well think again, cowboy.” Jensen’s voice is ice cold again, no trace of lust left in it.

“Since you offered so graciously to protect us, we accept. And I'll even tell everybody I'm your girl, so you're gonna be known as the guy to tame Jenny spitfire and you'll be top dog around here in no time. But if your friends want some 'fun', they'll have to work for it, like everybody else. We might give them a discount, but it's a tough economy, you know.”

Jensen draws back and looks at Jared, one eyebrow arched up high.

Jared shakes his head. “You devious little bitch-” The hand on his dick tightens to almost too painful and he breaks off.

“Now, I wasn't lying when I said I like your dick. But if you want a piece of my ass, you'll have to work for it, cowboy.” Jensen relaxes his hand slightly and places a gentle kiss on Jared’s neck that makes Jared's body buzz with almost too much pleasure, before there's a sharp pain, when Jensen bites down.

He pulls back and licks his lips. Then he lets his eyes glide down Jared's body and when he looks up again, his eyes are sparkling with humor and lust. “And I'd really like you to work for it.”

Then he turns around and walks off, hips swinging as always, jumpsuit slightly rumpled, but without a care in the world and whistling quietly.

Jared slumps back against the locker. Well, that had not gone as expected. It didn't have to be a bad thing though.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Raise; twenty.”

“I'm out.”

“Me too.”

“I fold, you bastard.”

“I see your twenty and I raise you another forty.”

The room goes quiet. The pot was huge before Jensen bet sixty cigs, now it's enormous.

Jared leans back and stares at Jensen. His girl doesn't blink, just looks back at him with that cocky half-smile of his. Jensen is one of the best poker players inside this shit hole, but Jared has spent a long time watching him. He starts playing with his cigs and waits for Jensen to give him a clue.

This time he gets none, but Jensen is way behind in currency and he just committed himself to the pot, so-

“Well then sweetheart, I'll see your forty and raise you another forty.”

If Jensen wants to call, he's gonna have to bet almost all of his cigs.

Green eyes narrow to slits and he looks calculatingly at Jared. “I really can't decide if you have a good hand or if you're just trying to screw with me.

Jared laughs. “Oh sweetheart, I always wanna screw with you.”

As always, Jensen is not impressed with his humor and he turns his eyes back on the mountain of smokes on the table

Jared grins. Whatever Jensen has, the way he's looking at his cards it's good, but not perfect and Jared still has an ace up his sleeve, so to speak. Besides, if he wins the pot, his girl is tilt and owes him a blowjob.

“So Jared,” Jeff says and Jared looks up to him. He's sitting at the other side of the table, Misha firmly planted in his lap.

“Yeah?”

“Dohring is getting an early release.”

“You're roomie is moving out. That's too bad, I like him.”

Jeff shrugs noncommittally. “Actually it could be a good thing, depending on the company I get.”

Jared raises his eyebrows. “You have someone in mind?” he asks.

“Yeah. Thought my girl could move in with me,” Jeff says and even though his tone is normal, it's still a question.

They might have become friends, but Jared is still top dog and the ladies are under his control. Jeff is something like his second-in-command and the connection with the Chicago mob will serve him well on the outside.

Jared shoots Misha a look to test the waters. Technically he could just force him to move in with Jeff and he'd have no choice, but in the past few months Jared has found out that it's so much easier to negotiate with the women and let them think they have some say in the matters. There's much less bitching that way.

Misha is still stroking Jeff's beard now and playing with some of the cards so he obviously has no objections.

Jensen's mouth has pressed together to a thin line, probably because he knows what's coming next and doesn't like it. Jared doesn't really care though.

“Sounds like a good idea,” Jared tells Jeff. “Only Jenny is gonna be all alone in his cell then. What are we gonna do about that?”

Jensen glares at him. “I'll be just fine.”

“I don't think so. I think I should keep you company.”

“No way,” Jensen shoots back. “You snore.”

Jared is aware of all the eyes on him and he knows that everyone else knows that this is it. The final shift in power.

Jared did have some problems in the beginning, especially as soon as the other convicts caught up on the fact that the bitches weren't under his complete control. The support from back home and Jim's negotiation with the Aryans helped, but if he gets this now...

“Tell you what, sweetheart. How about we play for it? You win, you can choose your cellmate. I win, I move in with you.”

Jensen looks down at this cards, then at Jared and nods. “Alright.”

They both put their cards on the table, the pot with the cigs almost unimportant now.

Jensen's hand is good, better than Jared thought. He's got a full house. Unfortunately for him Jared's is better.

“Four queens,” Misha says in the stunned silence. “Well, if you want my advice Jay, you should stick to the one you have.”

Jared laughs while Jensen's eyes glare daggers at him. But he sees the slight twitch of lips, almost invisible, gone as soon as it was there.

He stands up and grins at Jensen. “I think we should go and celebrate, sweetheart, don’t you think?”

It’s not a question and Jensen knows it. He's still completely composed when he gets up, head high and shoulders squared and when he walks past Jared, he says, loud enough for everyone to hear, “I want breakfast in bed every morning and I expect flowers on the weekends.”

Jared just shakes his head indulgently and follows Jensen under the catcalls and whistles of the rest of the men. But he sees the calculation in a couple of faces, and he knows that he still needs to stake his claim some more.

When they step out of the big hall, he grabs Jensen and drags him off to the library. Old Mitch runs it and he has made Jared a key so he can enjoy some privacy after hours.

They make their way to the small room in the back, where all the old records from way back are stored, back before the prison got computers.

There's a table in that room that Jared has cleaned off weeks ago with an impatient swipe of his hand and it’s that table that he crowds Jensen against now.

“Watch it, Padalecki.”

“Shut up, princess.”

He bends Jensen over the table and his girl uses one hand to brace himself while the other one fumbles for the lube they deposited here.

Jared is busy pulling Jensen's peels down – and seriously after months of undressing him and watching him put his clothes back on you'd think Jared would have figured out by now how Jensen ties the damn thing, but Jared still struggles with it.

Sometimes Jensen lets him fumble around, mirth glinting in his eyes, but other times, like now, he unties the knot himself.

“Good girl,” Jared says, knowing full well that Jensen hates it, but an angry Jensen just makes for such a wild ride, Jared can rarely resist. Besides, he has to remind Jensen every once in a while of his place otherwise he tends to get recalcitrant.

And Jensen, well he doesn't disappoint.

He swirls around, face twisted in an angry scowl and fists a hand in Jared's collar.

“You fucking bastard. Should just leave you standing here.”

Jared's grin is dark. “But you can't so watcha gonna do, sweetheart?”

In answer, Jensen smashes their mouths together, teeth clicking and biting at Jared's lips. Fuck yeah.

With skilled fingers Jensen undoes the buttons of his suit, before shuffling them around and pressing Jared against the table. And Jared lets him because if he's ever seen the beginnings of a blowjob, this is one.

But Jensen doesn't sink to his knees, instead he pushes Jared back on the table, following him up and straddling his lap.

Well, not exactly what Jared had in mind, but since Jensen is rubbing himself all over Jared's aching dick and sucking on his neck he's gonna give him a pass.

“Shit, sweetheart, that's it. So eager for my cock, aren't ya?”

Jensen just snorts and continues to maneuver them on the table, pushing them to the side so Jared is lying completely on the tabletop. Jensen dropped the act of the needy slut after their first tryst in the laundry room but that just makes it all the more sweeter when Jared does get him to scream.

Jensen finally pulls Jared’s peels down far enough to free his dick and Jared has his hands on his girl's ass for a while, massaging the tight muscles and stroking over his dry hole.

Jensen’s breathing is ragged when he puts the lube in Jared’s hand.

He takes it eagerly, it isn't often that Jensen lets him do this – usually when he wants to do it, he has to take it – and then he pushes three slick fingers into Jensen. This is prep, not foreplay.

Jensen's moan is definitely one of pleasure though, so Jared isn't worried. What he is worried about is dying of sexual frustration before he gets Jensen on his dick. Jensen either seems to read his mind or he's just as impatient and pushes Jared’s hand away from his ass only to raise himself up, grip Jared's dick and then just sink down.

“Holy shit!”

“Jesus fucking Christ!”

For a moment they're both completely still, Jensen sitting slightly leaned back on his dick, taking him in all the way and if Jared’s isn't mistaken through the sudden rush of pleasure in his veins, hitting his prostate dead on.

Then Jensen looks at him, green eyes glinting in the dimly lit room and smirks. “You know, this doesn't change anything. Everybody will still know that everything you do is because I let you.”

And then he pulls up and slams down. Jared feels his eyes roll into the back of his head for a second, because this stuff never gets old.

He needs a couple of strokes to regain his composure, but then he just puts his hands on Jensen's thighs and enjoys the show. He'll correct Jensen in a minute.

They're both still almost completely dressed; wife-beaters still on – Jared's black and straps thin enough to show most of the tiger in his shoulder, Jensen's thin and white and showing _everything_ – and their overalls just pulled down enough to free Jared's dick and Jensen's ass.

Jensen can't really spread his legs, but he's still riding Jared hard and fast, hands braced behind him on Jared's thighs, chest heaving, mouth open and panting, while a thin line of sweat is running down his chest and slowly leaving a dark trail on his shirt.

Beautiful.

But Jared still wants to make a point.

He sits up, almost throwing a surprised Jensen off. For a moment he sways precariously, the pants leaving him no room to balance himself and Jared just lifts him off and slams him face first on the table.

Apart from fucking Jensen and building his empire, Jared has done a lot of working out.

Jensen's breath leaves his body in a huff even as he's already struggling. Jared's girl is a fighter with a stubborn streak a mile wide. It makes for a lot of fun.

“What the fu-”

Jared pulls Jensen up on his knees, lines himself up and slams inside, effectively shutting him up.

He leans forward, trapping Jensen under his larger body. “Now you listen up, babygirl.”

He can feel Jensen bristle at the endearment, but he grabs his chin in one hand, tilting Jensen’s head to the side and stretching his neck. When Jared speaks next, it’s right into the skin below Jensen’s ear.

“I've been very nice, lenient even, and your reputation definitely helped me build mine. Plus you're a lot of fun when you get all bitchy. But it stops now. I run this place and as my girl you'll behave accordingly.”

“Go fuck-”

Jared bites down hard enough to break skin and this time Jensen lets out a moan of pain. Jared moves his hips a bit to take the sting out of it though, after all, he knows how to treat a lady.

“Ah ah ah. I talk now. You listen. Where was I?”

He gives a sharp thrust with his hips, the angle just right and Jensen groans.

“That's right, we were talking about what a good little bitch you're gonna be. Everything one of your girls does goes through me, no more side business. You're also gonna cut me in on your little smuggling thing.”

Jensen makes a surprised sound and Jared laughs. “Yeah, I know about that. And I could break your fingers for it, but instead I'm gonna be gracious and let you make it up to me with a blowjob every morning. And if I ever see you making pretty eyes at one of the guards again to get something done, I'm gonna beat your ass so hard you won't be able to sit for a week.”

He fucks into Jensen a few more times until his girl is a moaning and writhing mess beneath him. He has trouble concentrating, but he needs to get his point across.

“You want something, you tell me and I'll get it for you. You play your part right and you won't want for anything. Got it?”

Jensen hesitates for just a moment before breathing out a low “yes”.

Jared leans forward again. “You hesitate ever again, I'll have _property of Jared Padalecki_ tattooed across your chest.”

And then he proceeds to suck and bite at Jensen’s neck, digging his hands in hips and arms, marking his girl up properly.

From the sounds Jensen is making and the way he's desperately pushing back against Jared he's enjoying every second of it.

Jared doesn't move back, keeping his thrusts short and unsatisfying. Instead he wraps a hand around Jensen's cock and starts jerking him off. It's slow and deliberate and Jensen is writhing hard, moaning louder, but Jared wants more.

“God, fuck, Jared-”

Not enough. Jared tightens his grip.

“Fuck, you-”

Still not enough. He shifts the angle of his hips, Jensen's whole body tenses and-

“Fuck, come on, Jay, please!”

Jared feels it surge through him, that burning red streak of satisfied possessiveness, draws back, grips Jensen’s hips with both hands and starts fucking him as hard as he can.

Jensen doesn't say anything anymore except the occasional _fuck_ and _yeah_ , but he's panting like a bitch in heat and Jared got what he wanted.

He feels his orgasm coiling hot in his belly, but he wants Jensen to come first, wants him to clench around him and milk him dry, so he doubles his efforts.

Jensen suddenly tenses around him, body going completely still and head thrown back. He almost screams Jared's name and Jared can feel Jensen spasm around him, feels his ass locking down tight and Jared gives a couple of more thrusts, almost impossible now and then his own release surges through him.

It's hot and bright, exploding pressure and final relief all at once and he collapses exhausted on Jensen’s back.

For a while they just lie there, sticky between their legs and sweat cooling in their clothes, but fucked out and sated.

“By the way,” Jensen mumbles after a while, “I know you cheated. You always have a queen of spades somewhere.”

“You plan to do anything about that?” Jared asks and there's a worrying beat of silence before Jensen says, “Nah.”

Jared grins into Jensen's hair. Seven years and eleven months left (four and a half with good behavior) but suddenly the outlook isn't too bad.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

comments = being _that_ cigarette

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [ART: Good Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660570) by [kjanddean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean)




End file.
